1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to compositions and methods for cleaning surfaces, and, more particularly, to such compositions and methods for cleaning surfaces of cementitious materials.
2. Background
The removal of water-insoluble cementitious and lime materials from surfaces is known to be a difficult process. Compositions that have been known for use in the past have included acid (e.g., hydrochloric, hydrofluoric, phosphoric, and sulfuric) washes and urea hydrochloride solutions.
However, the solutions known in the art can cause corrosion and flash rusting to metal and metal alloy surfaces, and also can dissolve away surface coatings and underlying metals. Thus, the use of such compositions can decrease the life of a surface and its coating significantly. For example, when used on vehicles and other industrial and construction equipment, such compositions can greatly increase the frequency at which the treated surfaces must be re-painted, re-coated, or re-sealed.
Additionally, many prior known compositions are not environmentally safe, and contain components that are non-OSHA and -EPA compliant. Some jurisdictions have regulations as to materials that can be drained so as to ultimately reach ground water. Resource Conservation and Recovery Act (RCRA) metals are among those substances that are regulated, and include arsenic, barium, cadmium, chromium, lead, mercury, selenium, and silver. As an example, chromium is often used as a lustrous coating on bumpers, mirrors, hydraulic rams, and trim parts on vehicles such as concrete trucks. Since construction equipment is typically washed outdoors, the resulting process water usually drains directly into the ground, and, thus, if the equipment is coated with an RCRA or other undesirable material that can be released with the washing composition, the material will enter the groundwater.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a composition and method of use that are effective at removing cementitious materials from surfaces without causing corrosion or rusting, which can damage the target surface and release harmful substances such as RCRA materials into the environment. Preferably the composition should also include components that are environmentally safe and OSHA- and EPA-compliant.